Catty Noir's New Scaremester agenda
Week 1 MONDAY 1: Meet with Management Team - Meeting with my publicist and manager to assure them, once again, that yes, I really am going to Monster High and that yes, this isn't just a phase I'm going through. TUESDAY 2: Thank You Gifts - Buy gifts for all the stage, lighting, sound and travel crews. I just sing, they do all the hard work. WEDNESDAY 3: Press Conference - Hopefully this will be my last one for a few years... unless it's with a student reporter at Monster High. THURSDAY 4: Autograph Session - Sign some posters, albums and other stuff for a charity auction. 'Veronica Von Vamp' is also signing items for the auction before she takes the throne as the new queen of the vampires as Elissabat the First. FRIDAY 5: Record Label Party - I like these almost as much as press conferences. Oh well, there will be monsters there I haven't seen in a long time and others that I'm going to miss seeing every day. SATURDAY 6: Sleep In - Sleep In - Yes, I am scheduling this. Hey! Since I'm the one making my schedule now, I can see how planning things in advance could have some advantages, especially for things like this. SUNDAY 7: Picnic at the Beach - Dad has been restoring an old convertible for like, forever, and he says it's finally ready to go. Mom and I have a list of all the goodies we want to take and out beach outfits picked out. Week 2 MONDAY 8: Student ID Photo - It's like a headshot for normal monsters, and it'll be my first step to becoming just a regular ghoul at school. TUESDAY 9: Tour MH - Invisi Billy is going to give Gigi Grant and me the tour of Monster High. i HOPE i don't jinx it by being so excited. WEDNESDAY 10: Lunch at Die-Ner w/Twyla - Twyla is the other student who is going to be helping me get acquainted with MH. We've been texting, and she seems really sweet, if not a little shy. THURSDAY 11: Answer Fan Mail - I try to answer every letter, even the not so nice ones. I think its unlucky, not to mention rude, if I don't. FRIDAY 12: MH Football Game - WOOT! When I was on tour I always had to be scareful not to strain my voice. This is going to be a night when I'm not going to worry about it. Go MH! SATURDAY 13: Lagoona Blue Beach Bonfire - Lagoona asked if I would ring my guitar and play. I said I would. I may not be touring, but I still love to sing. SUNDAY 14: Gigi, Twyla and Invisi Billy are going on a scary school adventure. Hoping to get some pens in my unlucky colour. Notes I'm so excited about being at MH I could just sing... and maybe I will. I don't believe in luck unless its bad. Dropped and broke my compact mirror this morning. Yes! Going to be the best day ever! Week 3 MONDAY 15: Library Tour w/Ghoulia Yelps - I've heard amazing things about the MH library. It supposed to be vast and has books that can't be found anywhere else in the monster world. TUESDAY 16: Tea w/Headmistress Bloodgood. Apparently this is something she does with all the new students. I think it's a totes cool thing for her to do. WEDNESDAY 17: New Student Orientation - The school guidance counselor Mr D'eath is leading my section. Gigi is in this section too, and we're supposed to pick her up on the way. I have like, a million questions about her unlife as a genie. I hope I don't act like too much of a fan ghoul. THURSDAY 18: Class Sign Up - This is really happening! A year ago I never thought it would. Break a mirror that I get all the classes and teachers I want. FRIDAY 19: Dinner @ Home - I've invited Invisi Billy, Twyla and Gigi. Mom's making chilling cheese fries, and we're going to play some board games or watch TV or just hang out. SATURDAY 20: Coffee w/Operetta - My guitar player is a big fan of hers. He used to play her music on the tour bus and he asked me to get her autograph for him. SUNDAY 21: Stories @ Scarah's House - Invisi Billy says Scarah's family tells the best stories, and he got permission to bring me along to listen. I'll be breaking out my opened umbrella heels for the occasion. Week 4 MONDAY 22: Night @ The Opera - Operetta gave me box seat tickets to a new opera her father composed. It will be scary cool to actually see it unlive in person. TUESDAY 23: MH Concert - My last one for a while, and it's only for MH students, faculty and their families. I'm unlucky, it will be like singing for a bunch of old friends. WEDNESDAY 24: RR+R - Rest, Relax and Read. This is my favourite thing to do after a concert. THURSDAY 25: Maul w/Gigi - Gigi says she's worn the same outfit for so many years that she has no idea what's even in style now. She wants some help picking out new school clothes, so we're going to shop. FRIDAY 26: Creepover @ Twyla's - Twyla has invited me and Gigi and Howleen to a creepover at her house. I don't think I've been on a creepover since I was like, 8. It's going to be purrfect. SATURDAY 27: Hang Out @ Home - Just a nice quiet night at home with my fam before school starts. Mom's making her famous lucky lasagna. SUNDAY 28: Tomorrow's the big day. I haven't been this nervous since my first concert. I'm so ready to step out of the spot light and into real unlife. Category:Doll agendas Category:Catty Noir logs